


Fíli's Son

by orphan_account



Series: Sons of Durin [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 16:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10339290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sigrid is on her way to the Lonely Mountain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The next Drabble for this series.

Under cover of the night, Sigrid made her way to the Lonely Mountain, carrying her newborn son in her arms. It was a difficult way since the road was long and she was still bleeding and hurting after having given birth a few hours ago. Maybe she would die, like her own mother after Tilda's birth. But then Sigrid would die all alone and not surrounded by her children, in the arms of a loving husband, unlike her mother. Sigrid prayed that she would reach the Mountain before her strength declined. She wanted her son to be safe, Fíli's son.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think but please be kind!


End file.
